Dissection
by Allura99
Summary: Molly Hooper has been avoiding Sherlock. Sherlock wants to know why.


[Standard disclaimers apply.]

 _Dissection: the action of cutting open a body to study its internal parts_

"You always did cut beautifully."

Molly closed her eyes as his deep voice filled the room, washing over her. She mentally cursed herself as her heart raced in response to his voice. Was she really so weak?

She had been avoiding Sherlock for weeks, ever since John had explained about that phone call. The phone call that had finally given her reason for hope, only for John to dash it all away. Oh, he had been kind, clearly embarrassed by his errand. Sherlock had been under duress, trying to save her life from his psychotic sister.

He cared about her, John had insisted. She was Sherlock's friend after all. But love? Surely she remembered that Sherlock didn't believe in romantic entanglements.

She had been proud of herself that she didn't cry until later.

She couldn't bring herself to be around Sherlock, knowing that he knew of her feelings and now knowing for certain that he did not return hers. She pushed all of his autopsies on Mike Stamford, ignoring the angry texts that followed. She didn't take his calls. She didn't go to John's unless she knew that he wasn't going to be there.

But it seemed that her luck had run out. He had finally caught up with her. And this wasn't her usual shift at St. Bart's.

She set her scalpel down and returned the specimen to the fridge. "What do you want, Sherlock?"

"We need to talk," he said, shoving his hands deeper in the pockets of his coat.

God, how many times had she fantasized about peeling him out of that thing? Of having her way with him here in the lab? She shook her head, trying to banish the naughty thoughts from her mind.

"No, we don't," she replied quickly. "John explained everything."

He took a step toward her, making her take a step back. Sherlock frowned. "You're avoiding me."

She would have laughed if she wasn't so hurt. Was the great detective just now catching on? "I've been busy."

He took another step and she retreated against the counter. "No, Molly Hooper, you are avoiding me. I want to know why."

"I've been busy." She was proud that there was no waver in her voice. However, she gripped the edge of the counter as he took another step, closing the distance between them.

"'Busy' I'd buy for a couple of weeks, but it's been two months. Far too long for 'busy'."

"Maybe I'm seeing someone."

He studied her for a moment before smirking. "No, you're not seeing anyone. Haven't since what's his name? Oh, yes, Tim. Not your most impressive suitor."

"Still not a sociopath."

"The only thing in his favor."

"I don't know about that. Not anymore."

He seemed to surround her now. "Why are you avoiding me, Molly?"

"It hurts," she admitted, her voice just above a whisper. "It just hurts too much, Sherlock."

 _scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change_

Her confession hit him like a physical blow. He had suspected why she had been avoiding him. That damned phone call demanded by Eurus must have confused her. He had thought it would be kinder to have John explain everything.

Obviously John had made a mess of things.

Or maybe it was him. He always messed things up where Molly was concerned. How many times had he dismissed her caring, made light of her feelings? He had taken her for granted, assuming that she would continue to put up with him.

It had taken her disappearing act for him to realize that even Molly Hooper had her breaking point.

At first, he had allowed her the space she was obviously needing. But as days turned into weeks and weeks into a month and then more, he realized that he missed her. He could talk science and murder with her but she usually didn't take any of his "bullshit" as John had so delicately put it. She kept him on his toes. She was a mixture of softness and steel that he needed in his life.

"I never meant to hurt you, Molly."

She nodded, looking away. "I know. John did explain."

She gave a quiet sniff. Her face was contorted in an effort not to cry. He wanted to touch her but a movement in her direction made her press herself harder against the counter in an effort to get away from him.

He was really making a right mess of things.

"I should have explained about Eurus, that phone call, everything." He sighed. "Not John. Me."

She glanced up at him, her brown eyes wet with brimming tears. "Why didn't you?"

"Because it would have hurt too much."

She gasped. "What?"

"I do care, Molly." He reached for her hand, glad when she allowed him to take it in his. He studied it, running his thumb across her knuckles. "Despite all of my efforts not to have emotional entanglements, you have found a way in. Eurus saw it and tried to use it against me."

"Sherlock, I never -"

He squeezed her hand, silencing her. "Let me finish."

"O-okay."

"Thank you." He resumed his caress, looking down at their joined hands. "I meant it, Molly."

"What?"

He looked up at her. "I meant it when I said I love you. I didn't just say it to save your life, though I would have. But I do. In spite of myself, I do love you, Molly Hooper."

"Oh."

He waited, watching her. "Molly, please say something."

 _scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change_

He loved her.

She ran the words over and over again in her head, savoring them. How long she had waited for him to say them? Yet, here she was, praying this wasn't a dream.

It wasn't a dream, was it?

"Molly, please say something."

She was jolted out of her stupor. She grabbed the lapels of his coat and hauled herself to her tiptoes. "If this is a joke, I'll kill you," she hissed before she pressed her lips to his.

For a moment, he was absolutely still. She wondered if she had acted too hastily. Then he wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to him. She hummed in the back of her throat as he took control of the kiss.

After several moments, she reluctantly pulled back for air. She smoothed his coat as she dropped down to her heels. "I love you, too."

He smirked down at her. "I know."

"So, what now?" she asked. Somehow in all of her fantasies, she never imagined what would happen next after they declared their feelings for each other.

"Coffee?"

"Really?"

He nodded. "I won't promise that I won't slip into old habits. You know what I'm like, particularly when I'm on a case. But I'm willing to try, Molly."

"Okay. Let's try coffee."

He followed her as she locked up the lab. He watched her retrieve her coat by the door. "Does this mean that Mike won't be doing my autopsies any longer? That I can have my favorite pathologist back?"

"Let's start with coffee first." She took his hand, secretly thrilled when he threaded his fingers with hers. "But, yes, I'll tell Mike."

"Good." He gave her hand a squeeze. "Now let's see about this coffee."

She smiled as he led her out of the hospital towards the cafe.


End file.
